Até Mesmo Jensen Ackles Percebeu
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Dean não precisava encontrar ninguém, ele já tinha alguém.'


**Até Mesmo Jensen Ackles Percebeu**

Estavam todos falando, Sam arranjaria uma garota, pelo menos era o boato, Jeremy Carver arranjaria uma garota para o mais novo dos Wincheter's.

Praticamente o set inteiro estava feliz por Sam, com exceção de algumas garotas, e alguns homens, da produção que não gostaram da idéia, mas Jensen achava que era uma coisa boa Sam finalmente encontrar uma garota, assim pelo menos ele não ficaria atrás de qualquer demoniazinha ou coisa sobrenatural que aparecesse, e também não machucaria o seu personagem, o Dean.

Parecia até meio absurdo, mas e daí?! Ele se importava com Dean, queria que ele ficasse bem na série, arrumasse alguém, saísse da vida de caçador, queria que ele e Sam fossem felizes.

Foi na hora do almoço que ele percebeu, enquanto via Misha chegar sorridente conversando com Jared sobre qualquer coisa que o loiro não ouviu, foi ali que tudo fez sentido.

Dean não precisava encontrar ninguém, ele já tinha alguém.

Jensen sorriu balançando a cabeça, sentindo-se idiota por não ter percebido antes, mesmo com todos os comentários e fanfictions sobre eles. Como pode não ver antes?

_O que é tão engraçado Jen? – ouviu o moreno de olhos azuis perguntar e sorriu mais ainda antes de responder.

_Eu estava pensando que é legal o Sam finalmente encontrar alguém. – disse, tentando desconversar.

_É, é legal sim, – concordou. – mas não acha que o Dean também merece uma garota?

_Ele já tem alguém. – retrucou, tomando um pouco do suco de laranja.

Jared e Misha olharam para ele com expressões interrogativas e Jensen sorriu ao contar.

_Você, Misha. – e apontou.

_Eu? – e franziu o cenho, Jared começando a rir descontroladamente ao seu lado. – Por que eu?

_Não, não você... Eu quis dizer o Castiel. – disse, explicando-se. – Ora, os espaços pessoais quebrados, as ligações esquisitas, o sobretudo que o Dean levou para todos os lados, mesmo tendo que abandonar o Impala... Não parece maio óbvio pra você?

_Está insinuando que...

_Não estou insinuando, – Misha apertou os olhos, exatamente como Castiel fazia. – estou afirmando, porque Castiel é perfeito para ele, ninguém poderia ser melhor para Dean do que o seu personagem.

_Por quê? – quis saber, mesmo que lesse aquelas fanfics sobre os dois, não queria dizer que tinha mesmo algum cabimento ou chance daquilo ser verdadeiro. – Por que ele 'escolheu' o Cas?

Jensen sorriu para Misha, mas Jared parou de rir de repente, encarando o amigo com a feição surpresa, esperando ansioso o que ele falaria e enquanto se ocupava em olhar de um para outro, mesmo que achasse estranha aquela situação, afinal parecia até mesmo que estavam gravando uma daquelas cenas em que Dean e Castiel ficam se encarando sem parar, sentia-se como Sam, como se não devesse estar ali.

_E então... Por que o Dean escolheu... Ah... O-o Cas? – Jared perguntou, já impaciente.

_Bem, – e deu um sorrisinho. – o Dean passou a vida inteira cuidando do Sam, – e apontou para Jared. – ele cuidou do John, salvou o mundo e está sempre preocupado em manter todos bem.

_O que isso tem a ver? – e Misha encolheu os ombros.

_Castiel não precisa ser salvo, – disse como se o resto se encaixasse por si só, mas voltou a falar ao ver os olhares confusos dos outros dois. – pelo contrário, ele é quem cuida do Dean e isso é tudo o que o Dean quer, alguém que cuide dele, alguém que... Alguém que se importe.

Misha sorriu, finalmente entendendo o raciocínio do loiro.

_Eu concordo, o Cas é perfeito, é protetor, nunca abandonaria o Dean porque o ama.

_Exatamente.

_Por isso ele é a pessoa para o Dean? – Jared perguntou, olhando para os dois enquanto mordia um pedaço do hambúrguer que tinha na mão.

_É. – foi Jensen quem respondeu a pergunta do amigo. – Ele é, e não tem mais ninguém que seja perfeito para Dean, nem mesmo Lisa e Ben, e a família perfeita.

Misha sorriu, pegando um pouco do suco de Jensen.

_É, você tem razão.

_Que se dane! Vocês são loucos e querem que seus personagens fiquem juntos. – Jared disse, sorrindo, dando uma piscadela depois.

_Castiel é o melhor para ele. – Jensen disse, vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

_Eu tenho que ir. – disse o moreno alto, olhando para o relógio de pulso que a esposa tinha lhe dado. – Gene e Thomas estão me esperando. – e saiu, sorrindo.

_Então o Cas é perfeito para o Dean, hein. – Misha disse, sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça, Jensen rolou os olhos.

_Misha, – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando o moreno olhar para ele, o que não demorou a acontecer. – eu não estava brincando ou seja lá o que você esteja pensando.

_Qual é, Jen. – disse o moreno. – Você não gosta nem mesmo daquelas histórias que inventam sobre a gente, e agora vem me dizer que quer que eles fiquem juntos?

Jensen sorriu meio sem graça.

_Eu só... Disse o que eu acho, só isso. – disse, levantando do banco e saindo dali.

Misha estava certo sobre o fato de não gostar daquelas coisas que inventavam sobre si e o moreno de olhos azuis, mas não se importava mais, tinha visto no próprio personagem que tudo o que aquelas fãs malucas inventavam, sobre aqueles sentimentos e descobertas do anjo com Dean, bom eram verdadeiras.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava no trailer.

_Não sei como não percebi antes. – e sorriu.

Misha e Jared que se danassem, ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que não tinha ninguém mais perfeito para Dean do que Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Fic baseada em um spoiler que eu vi no Face, pois é! Era pra ter ficado melhor, mas né U.U


End file.
